


you're not alone

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokemon!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>desso che i suoi genitori non ci sono più, adesso che nessuno lo farà più sentire considerato, protetto, voluto, non avrà più la forza di abbandonare quella casa. In fondo nessuno può pretendere qualcosa del genere a un bambino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ALTERNATE UNIVERSE per lo Spokon69min_ita!

Kuroko stringe le gambe al petto, singhiozza senza fare davvero rumore, nascosto al resto del mondo dentro la sua casa piccola e vuota. Piange, sentendo il suo stomaco fondersi con il suo cuore e accartocciarsi dolorosamente al centro del petto - c’è troppo silenzio lì dentro, e tutto grava sulle sue spalle. Affonda il viso tra le mani e geme, cominciando a tremare contro la porta di casa. Adesso che è solo, non ha idea di come farà ad andare avanti. Adesso che i suoi genitori non ci sono più, adesso che nessuno lo farà più sentire considerato, protetto, voluto, non avrà più la forza di abbandonare quella casa. In fondo nessuno può pretendere qualcosa del genere a un bambino.   
Vorrebbe solo sparire.  
Chiude gli occhi e trattiene il fiato, sperando che il suo cuore si fermi, che sua madre e suo padre gli appaiano davanti per prenderlo per mano e portarlo con loro, non importa dove. Tende la mano mentre tiene stretti gli occhi, continuando a ripetere _per favore, per favore_ , sperando di sentire qualcosa sfiorargli le dita.   
E arriva, quel qualcosa. Ma non è niente di quel che si aspetta, in realtà. È fredda, la sensazione sulle sue dita. Gli manda una scossa gelida che dal braccio arriva fino alla spina dorsale e poi si dissolve, lasciandogli un calore che non comprende. Apre gli occhi con una lentezza esasperante persino per se stesso, colpa delle palpebre troppo pesanti, dei pianti prolungati. Le sbatte diverse volte, prima che la patina di lacrime svanisca permettendogli di vedere in modo chiaro.   
C’è un leggero crepitio nell’aria, un odore che non riesce ad identificare, ma che frizza nelle sue narici. Davanti ai suoi occhi, un bagliore violaceo illumina debolmente la stanza, la punta delle sue dita, il vuoto della sua casa. Il suo cuore perde un battito, ma poi la creatura davanti ai suoi occhi si spinge contro le sue dita, e Kuroko vede la sua mano sparire dentro quel corpo scuro. Un…  
“Gastly?”  
I due occhi tondi e bianchi lo fissano per qualche istante, prima di chiudersi in assenso. Kuroko non ha idea a chi appartenga, né che ci faccia lì, ma d’istinto allarga le braccia e lascia che la creatura si incastri tra il suo petto e le ginocchia, cercando di stringerla, per quanto possa afferrare qualcosa di così gassoso. Quello emette un verso che suona spaventoso e rincuorante allo stesso tempo. Un fantasma che trova conforto in un altro fantasma. Ironico. Ma va bene, in fondo, perché adesso può mettersi a piangere e non sentirsi solo, può singhiozzare e il suo dolore verrà ascoltato, ed è già diverso, rispetto a qualche minuto prima, perché la casa sarà anche vuota, ma adesso in un certo senso non lo è. E la cosa lo fa sentire meglio.   
“Grazie,” bisbiglia, e affonda le dita nella nuvola di gas viola, lasciando andare un altro sospiro, sentendo la tristezza venir risucchiata via a piccoli bocconi.   
Non è solo. Deve solo convincersene. Non è solo.


End file.
